publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
North Eastern Massachusetts Law Enforcement Council (NEMLEC)
The North Eastern Massachusetts Law Enforcement Council (NEMLEC) is a consortium of municipal police and sheriff agencies that is committed to providing the highest quality of support and supplemental public safety services to its police chiefs through a regional partnerships of member communities. NEMLEC functions in many respects as a specialized, regional policing operation. Each executive officer commits resources from his/her law enforcement agency to assist other members in an effort to increase and improve their individual and collective capabilities, and to provide effective policing services. This shared-resource approach has served NEMLEC and its communities well throughout its long history. This concept has not only enabled NEMLEC members to administer their agencies more efficiently by utilizing bulk purchasing, collaborative grant applications, and regionally coordinated training exercises, but the shared resource approach has also been successfully applied to the operational needs of the NEMLEC agencies. By working collaboratively, the NEMLEC agencies and their communities derive the benefits of bringing a more cohesive policing strategy to the region, taking advantage of the unique talent and expertise that exists among all NEMLEC agencies, and gaining an expanded workforce when necessary. Member agencies most often utilize NEMLEC’s operational units: Computer Crime, Motorcycle Unit, Regional Communications, RRT/SWAT, and STARS. . While NEMLEC has continued to grow and adapt to meet the needs of the times, it has been guided by a set of enduring principles and goals: * Local officials retain control within their community * Strive to uphold the core values of professional policing through ethical decision-making based on integrity, morality, and respect for the dignity and diversity of all * Ensure communication, coordination, and interaction between member agencies * Enhance regional services through the adoption of emerging technologies * Increase efficiency and cost effectiveness of member agencies through mutual partnerships * Provide continuous professional development and training based upon identified regional needs NEMLEC is a non-profit corporation, and a law enforcement council, composed of a consortium of 47 police departments in Middlesex and Essex Counties, and two County Sheriff’s Departments. Member agencies operate pursuant to an interagency mutual aid and assistance agreement. We have grown and evolved over the years to address the ever-changing demands placed upon the law enforcement profession. NEMLEC is a professional organization, directed by member needs and priorities, and governed by an elected Board. Member police chiefs actively participate in its operation serving in leadership roles on operational units and committees. NEMLEC manages all aspects of the organization through member meetings, open processes and a comprehensive intranet system. NEMLEC Overview Member Agencies = 49 Number Police Sworn = 3225 Number Sheriffs Sworn = 700+ Population Served = 1.3 million Land Area = 700 square miles Service Area = Membership is limited to agencies in Middlesex and Essex Counties, North and West of Boston. Operational Units NEMLEC units are composed of highly trained and skilled officers from member agencies under the command of a police chief. They are a primary source of assistance and support and are available to member police chiefs who activate them in accordance with written protocol. * Computer Crime * Motorcycle Unit * Regional Communications * Regional Response Team (RRT) * School Threat Assessment and Response System (STARS) * Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) Resources NEMLEC resources are (i) specialized systems or technology that facilitate police practices, and/or (ii) personnel or teams with unique skills not typically available in police departments. Member agencies can draw from these resources as needed, if available. * NEMLEC Intranet – Regional Information Sharing * Regional Detectives * Crime Scene Services * Dive Team Committees NEMLEC Committees are composed of member police chiefs. Committees drive specific organizational activities. * Finance * Membership * Professional Development * Standards and Policies * Strategic Planning * Technology (source: http://www.nemlec.com/index.htm) Contact Information Post Office Box 222 N. Reading MA 01865 Phone: (978) 276-0113 External links *North Eastern Massachusetts Law Enforcement Council (NEMLEC) webpage